


Blue vs Red

by Director_DZ



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: A pair of witches start a contest to decide who's the best at their craft. The first round? Bimbofying magical girls!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blue vs Red

The multiverse is a wide, wide place, an intricately folded series of realities stacked on top of one another off unto infinity. Anything and everything were not only possible, but happening, right now, somewhere out there. Across the infinite realities, marvels happened. Heroes fought villains. Magical girls defeated galaxies. Lone hunters defeated entire space armadas. Someone even managed to make fast food healthy once. Once.

But despite the infinite majesty of eternal reality, the system wasn't perfect. Not everything always worked quite right. Sometimes space-time... glitched. Sometimes bubbles of air would get metaphorically and literally caught between the layers. Sometimes small little demiplanes formed naturally, isolated from the flow of elsewhere, unconnected to existence proper. These bubbles were hostile to not just life, but the very fabric of existence as we know it. To enter one without ludicrous levels of protection was to risk not just ceasing to exist, but never having been.

Naturally, sometime had built a club in one.

“Evelyn, dearest, I hope you don’t take offense, but I can’t remain silent.” At a quiet table in the centre of a room filled with private hubbub, a red-haired woman with a pointed black hat balanced easily atop her head was pouring a glass of dark red wine for herself and her companion. “That outfit is hideously gaudy, even by your standards. What on earth possessed you to wear it? I sense a story.”

The woman across from her, a blue haired lady with pointed ears and an equally well balanced black pointed hat, smiled as she took up her glass and raised it to her companion’s health. “Oh, not an interesting one, I’m afraid,” she said, the silver gloved fingers of her free hand brushing against the clasp of her white cloak. To a certain eye her heroic ensemble looked positively dashing – but that wasn’t the kind of company she was keeping tonight. “No, I simply wanted to go clubbing, and my venue of choice had a most discriminating dress code…”

“Ah. Hero’s night?”

“Exactly. So naturally…” The blue haired witch gestured down towards her heroic outfit.

“Say no more.” The red head nodded sympathetically, sipping her own wine. “Did they give you any trouble?”

Evelyn snorted, holding her chest for a moment until the laughter passed. “Astra, please. I’m a dimension travelling witch with arcane powers the like of which they’d never encountered. They were just heroes. I wasn’t even trying to play fair. Honestly, I almost felt bad for them.” She smirked and stroked a bunny girl earing. “Almost.”

“But you still continue to wear them.” Astra leaned forwards, her own much more traditional dark dress flattering her body in every way that it could. “Are you not going to turn them into something more useful? I’m sure you could do with more maids around the house.”

The question surprised Evelyn, who gave it a moment’s thought, before shaking her head. “No, no, that would be perverse! Once I’ve decided what someone should be, that’s what they shall remain, that’s the rule I live by. Oh, my dear, you have such scandalous ideas, you know that?”

The red head cracked a smile. “Ah, I thought that’s what you’d say. You’re so inflexible. Like quite a few of your victims, I imagine~”

The blunette giggled. “I do have some very sturdy statues in the gallery, you’re right…” But then her grin passed. “Wait, what do you mean I’m inflexible. I think you’ll find I’m very creative when it comes to what I do with people.”

“Mmm…” Astra waved her wine glass, swirling the dark liquid within. “Oh, you’re unmatched – as long as the result is stiff and solid. You make people into an unending array of items and things… But never into slaves or monsters or eternal servitors of your will. It’s such an odd way to limit yourself – I can’t help but notice it.”

Evelyn pursed her lips and thought for a moment. “Well I’ll not deny I have my own tastes… But I hardly find it limiting. They’re so much more useful as items… And anyway, what of you?”

“Me?” Astra arched an eyebrow. “Oh, I dabble in the occasional objectification, of course, but I do practice many more schools of transformation besides.”

“Ah, but it’s not as though you don’t have a type yourself, my dear.” Evelyn smirked. If Astra insisted on prodding her for her preferences, then she should certainly be prepared to suffer the same examination of her own. “Big breasts and small brains – even if they started our quite manly! Tell me, how can you call out my methods when yours are just as repetitive, hm? It’s not as though bimbos are especially useful for aught else other than looking pretty or bouncing on a bed. In fact I dare say that my results are far more practical than your own!”

The response from the redhead was, fortunately, laughter, and not a fireball. “Oh my,” she said, once she’d calmed herself. “You might have my number after all.” Her finger circled the rim of her glass. “How about we find out?”

Evelyn blinked again. “Find out? How do you mean?”

“Why, who makes better…” The witch waved her hand in the air, searching for a good word. “… Results. Your creations against mine. We’ll have a contest.”

“A contest?” What an interesting idea. “You always did know how to tempt me, you succubus you. How shall we go about it?”

Astra grinned and leaned back, knowing her prey was hooked. “Oh, the usual, I think. We’ll name a challenge each, and collect our contestants for them, then see who does better. And if need be we’ll get an outside arbiter for a tie breaker round.”

“Terms?”

“Hm. Take your teams from one reality only. We don’t want to get carried away while out collecting.”

“Fair.” Evelyn nodded. “What about timelines? Can we collect the same vic- subject twice?”

“Hmmm…” Astra considered it, and then shrugged. “Yes, but don’t be dull about it.”

“I’d never.” The blue-haired witch raised her glass. “This shall be fun.”

The red-haired witch tapped hers against it. “May the best witch win.”

-

Contest 1: Magical Girls

Usagi grumbled as magical beams of lightning crackled overhead. She was currently ducked down with her back pressed against a cheaply made wooden sales counter in her local sweets shop and she really couldn’t believe her luck today. She just wanted some sweet, sweet sugary snacks! Why did crazy villains pop up every time she went shopping? She’d hated this as a teenager, and she hated it in her 20s!

Still, there was no point in complaining. Usagi was a whiner, not a complainer! When the tough got going, she punched tough! Or something. She probably shouldn’t have started copying the phrases Mina-chan said.

There was another blast, and a few more screams as the heroine reached for her communicator – only to scowl as it came up with nothing but static. Jammed? This was serious…

… She’d just have to take care of it herself then!

Looking around, she spotted the ‘Employees only’ door hanging open on the wall across from her. Perfect!

“Sorry,” she muttered to a hypothetical shop manager as she bolted from cover and ducked through the door. “Guess I’ll temp in for a few minutes!”

-

“Come on, come on,” Astra sighed, lifting her staff and sending out another bolt of harmless lightning to terrify the crowds. “I don’t have all day. Everyone knows that if you start making a scene anywhere in Juban then eventually one of you is going to-“

“Hold it!”

“Finally.” The witch turned, and her eyes lit up. There, standing on a rather abused looking sales counter, was the one and only Sailor Moon. “Jackpot,” she muttered.

“Sugary treats are the delight of children and adults everywhere! The tasty lifeblood that gets everyone through the day! How dare you get between innocent customers and their well-earned rewards?! I won’t forgive you!” Oh yes, the blonde magical girl was taking this very seriously. “In the name of the moon – I’ll punish you!”

The red headed witch blinked as she found herself being pointed at. The words came out of her mouth without her really thinking about it. “You know, sugar is actually quite bad for you…”

“But they’re tasty!” Moon snapped, and then her face flushed red as she found herself on the back foot. She recovered well. “I mean… J- just because that’s true doesn’t give you the right to blow up another person’s shop!”

“I suppose.” The witch waved her staff. Lightning crackled. “This does though.” There was another blast of magic, and Moon dove out of its way to the safety of behind the counter once again.

“Stop that!” The magical girl yelled once it was over, poking her head up over the top and glaring. “Someone’s going to get hurt!”

“Oh?” Astra smiled. “What are you going to do to stop me?”

Well, that pretty much settled that. There was no talking her way out of this one for Moon. She’d just have to use force. The magical maiden’s heart sank a little, but she’d been expecting this. All that was left was deciding what attack to use. This witch didn’t seem too powerful, judging by the lack of collateral damage, and she didn’t want to overdo her counter. She might accidentally kill her, or blast the civilians cowering around the edge of the shop, and that was unacceptable. So maybe, then, and old classic…

“This!” She declared, grabbing her tiara and rising to her feet. “Moon Tiara Action!”

The jewelled headpiece spun on her fingers, widening out into a magic filled disk that she quickly hurled in the direction of her enemy, weaving it around obstacles and through lightning blasts. Hah! She still had it! She really could have gone pro discus if that time she’d gone in for try-outs hadn’t turned into a monster attack.

Why did so many of her anecdotes end that way?

Astra, meanwhile, was watching the oncoming disk with a smirk. ‘Yes’, she thought. ‘That will do nicely’.

Then she reached out and tapped the attack with her staff.

It flashed pink and shot back to land on Moon’s head.

“Huh?” The lunar princess had just enough time to look up at the crown on her brow, surprised that it had come back to her so soon.

And then it flashed pink again and her thoughts grew fuzzy.

“Uhhh…”

It was like her head had been filled with the very sweet taffy she’d been looking to buy. Her mind was slow and stuttered like sugar had been poured into the gas tank. It wasn’t that she couldn’t think, exactly – it was more as if she was suddenly trying to think over long distance, instead of enjoying a local connection.

Something was wrong, though, she knew that. Her awareness of the world around her had dimmed into a pink fog, but she still remembered that she was in a fight. Desperately, she struggled to pull herself together and punch through this haze.

“Sailor Moon!” A voice called, and she felt something being pressed into her hands. “Quickly, use this!”

Her dazed mind quickly latched on to the command, and she raised what she somehow knew to be a pink crystal to the roof. “Moon Bimbo Power, Make Up!”

All of a sudden, she was struck by a window of stark clarity. How had she known what was in her hands? How had she known what to say? Why was the witch standing in front of her, smirking like she’d won?

And then everything went pink.

Normally her transformations were an exhilarating rush – power and freedom filling her body, giving her the strength to right wrongs and triumph over evil. But this one was different. This time there was no power – no freedom. There was… heat. Heat that bubbled and boiled within her, heat that filled her soul to the brim. She gasped as it burst within her, flooding out through her lower body and changing that body to suit. Her hips widened, her ass plumped, her legs lengthened, her feet arched. The heat swelled.

There was something else, she realised. Something in addition to the heat. A kind of energy, crackling and clashing within her, licking at the edge of her thoughts. Energy that centred in her chest, and between her legs. Horny energy. 

Her gasp became a moan as the heat bubbled up again, each surge sweeping through her chest and causing her breasts to push out another cup size. Her back strengthened, her lips puffed, her eyes fluttered, her hair shone. And the heat still swelled. Everything felt so good, like every inch of her was being massaged, bathed in a wonderful bubbly bath, and, like, fucked so hard that the bed had given out underneath her, teehee~

The pleasure was far too much to resist, even if the hero had been prepared for it, which she very much was not. Without a moment’s struggle she sank into bliss, sighing and moaning in delight as the pink waters lifted her troubles and worries away, taking her thoughts and cares with them for good measure, leaving her happy, horny, and thoughtless.

The transformation ended with a pop – having taken an eternity for her, and less than half a second for everyone else. She found herself standing back in the sweet shop, the witch she’d been fighting still leering at her with a smirk – and she did the only thing she could do.

She giggled.

It just seemed so right. Her head felt so clear and empty, how could she do anything else? And then, as she tittered, she struck a bold pose, hands on her widened hips, her bare tits, both now bigger than her head, thrust forwards while she let her new giant ass shake. Her costume was now little more than a pink ribbon around her neck, which held her pink crystal, a pair of pink, arched high heels, and a glittery silver skirt which flipped up in the slightest breeze – unnecessarily, as it was also transparent.

“Like, hey Sexy!” She blew the witch a kiss. “I’m Bimbo Moon, and I’m totally gunna kick your ass!”

Astra, for her part, lost her appreciative look as the bimbo spoke, frowning instead. “Hm. Well the physical transformation seems to have worked,” she said, stroking her chin as she considered the defiant heroine in front of her. “I thought the mental changes would be easy, considering you were never all that bright to begin with. Did I underestimate you, or did you somehow resist the mental element to my magic?”

Usagi stared at her, lips pouted in confusion. “Like… Huh?” She asked, before all the big words made her decide this was just too complicated, and she started to play with herself instead, one hand squeezing her bigger, more sensitive tits, while the other dove lower and began to draw pleased moans from her still pouting lips.

The witch chuckled. “Or I just didn’t include any enslavement enchantments in your new crystal, right. Oh well, easily fixed.” And she stepped forward and waved a glowing finger in front of the bimbo’s eyes.

Usagi’s mental resistance crumbled faster than an old senshi before the first new villain of the season - which is to say, instantaneously and completely. Pink spirals filled her eyes, and she smiled. “Oh hi there Mistress! Like, when did you get here?”

Astra just smiled. “Never mind that, my dear. Just tell me – can you still remember where all your other senshi friends might be right now?”

Bimbo Moon scrunched up her face and thought hard for a second… and then another second… and another. Thinking was hard! “Um, like, I think so?”

“Excellent.” Astra put an arm around her new slave’s shoulders and waved her staff, opening a portal right in front of them. “Why don’t you give me a list, and I’ll go introduce myself to them all?”

“Ohhh, sure!” The bimbo bounced, her tits jiggling as she was led off into the witch’s domain. “Do you think they’ll wanna fuck me?”

Astra’s chuckle echoed even after the portal vanished. “They will once I’m done with them~”

-

Ami Mizuno was a Doctor on a mission – and that mission was, according to associates, colleagues, officials, and weary study buddies, to cure every disease on earth. 

At the very least it seemed that way sometimes, with the way she worked – unrelenting and decisive, almost never resting in pursuit of… well. The idea of defeating every disease and grappling death into a submission hold was ridiculous – but this was Ami Mizuno, renown genius of the rumoured 300 IQ! For anyone else, the idea was impossible, but for her…

Of course, if anyone actually asked her about it she’d find the idea patently absurd. She was simply giving her all in order to make a better world. It was just that her all included, in any order that you liked, a genius intellect, actual goddamn magic, and the entire accumulated knowledge of a solar system spanning ancient advanced empire. There was only so much that one woman could do, yes – but if that woman was Dr. Ami Mizuno, ‘so much’ could still mean more than anyone else alive.

But Ami would just laugh if someone brought all of that up. She tried not to let that kind of thing go to her head. As long as she had her friends, she was happy. That was why, despite the awards and diplomas that lined the walls, her office was rather humble. She had a desk, a computer, a mirror on the wall, an executive stress toy or two, but little else. Honestly, she thought the awards were too much as well, but they had been insisted on.

The red-haired nurse who found herself within said office found it all rather dull. But the Doctor glaring at her over the top of a freshly produced folder provided ample distraction for her.

“Are you serious?” The blunette wasn’t quick to anger, as a rule, but she could be terrifying if her ire was roused – and rousing it was, quicker with every line of the report that she read.

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” the nurse said sombrely, as if she couldn’t sense the growing anger at all. Doctor Mizuno, she decided, had aged into adulthood well. She’d grown from a scrawny teen into a well-proportioned adult, no longer looking as though she’d forgotten to eat the past three days in a row. Her blue hair had grown down to the small of her back, and she wore thin rimmed glasses that the nurse rather suspected she didn’t need, with not a trace of a wrinkle anywhere in evidence despite the high stress levels of her job.

Being a sailor senshi, Astra decided, was cheating.

“No.” The Doctor glared again, to just as little effect. “You’re not. Who set you up to this? It isn’t funny.”

“I agree,” the nurse responded. “It’s a very serious condition. We have to act quickly to prevent a pandemic.”

“You really expect me to believe,” Ami uncharacteristically growled, leafing back to the front of the file, “that we are under threat from a virus that someone has seriously dubbed ‘Bimbo Flu’?”

“Oh yes. It’s from an English word, it means-“

“I know what it means.” Dr. Mizuno spoke with an air of authority that could only come from someone who was both a multilingual genius, and a friend of Minako Aino. “That’s why I can’t believe anyone wold ever use that name. And the symptoms are ludicrous! This cannot possibly exist; it defies all known medicine!” 

Astra nodded; her poker face absolutely solid. “It’s a mystery, certainly. But the threat it poses to-“

“Oh yes! Of course! Let’s just look at the most ridiculous part, shall we? ‘People at Risk’, here we are, let’s see. ‘Women of above average intelligence’.” She looked up, her gaze an intense accusation.

The nurse just sighed. “The worst part, definitely. An uncontained outbreak could set feminism back decades – perhaps even centuries.”

“Don’t spout that kind of – who else. Oh yes – ‘Women in powerful and stressful jobs’.”

“Perhaps some sort of sick leave for powerful women could be arranged until the danger has-“

“And finally!” Ami interrupted, her eyes blazing. “The last group of people ‘at risk’ – ‘Women with blue hair’!” She waved the folder in the nurse’s face. “Do I need to explain further?”

“No,” said the red-haired woman, shaking her head. “Of course not.”

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh. “Really?”

“That your heightened risk factors are causing you distress is entirely understandable Doctor. You stand great chance of contracting the disease yourself – it’s no wonder you’re taking the idea badly.”

Ami nearly threw the folder in her face.

“Don’t be absurd. This is a fictional disease made up to, apparently, waste my time and make you look like a fool.” Honestly. She actually felt bad for being this close to yelling at a woman who just seemed a bit too… dull, to understand how badly she was being played by whatever practical joker had given her this file. What a cruel trick.

“Look,” she sighed, deciding to try another tactic, “this isn’t a real disease. Did you look through the whole file?”

The nurse looked a little uncomfortable at the question, and Ami felt a slight twitch of pride at having gotten past her calm, serious exterior at last. “I… glanced through it…”

“But you didn’t read It properly?” The nurse shook her head. “Mm, I thought not. Here, let me give you some of the highlights.” She opened the folder and flipped through the file once more with a sigh. “Ah, yes – symptoms. These are the signs to watch out for in people at risk of ‘Bimbo Flu’.”

Ugh. That sentence alone… She rubbed the bridge of her nose desperately, before pushing her glasses back up. Hopefully this silly nurse would at last understand what a joke this was.

“First, bigger breasts,” she started, already regretting her decision but powering on despite her burning red cheeks. “To quote this report, the first sign of a bimbo flu infection is a sudden swell in the patient’s tit flesh. That’s literally the language this report uses.” Ami looked up, eyeing the nurse to see if she reacted. Perhaps she could stop this humiliating exercise here – but no, the woman was nodding like an attentive pupil. How could she take this seriously?!?

Ugh. Ami winced and turned back to the report, not noticing as her white coat fell open, pushed out by a sudden slow swelling in her chest region. “’Their boobs will burst out until they are left with’, and again, this is the language of this so-called official report, ‘massive melons that you could bury your face in and not be found by anyone for weeks’. Who wrote this crap? They aren’t just getting fired, they’re going to be paying the sexual harassment settlement until Crystal Tokyo-“

“Sorry, Doctor?”

“It’s nothing.” Wow, she really was getting angry to make a slip like that. She coughed, ignoring the sudden weight that bounced on her chest. “Like this report. Speaking of, symptom number two! ‘The second symptom of a victim of bimbo flu is a swelling of the behind’ – well, at least their language is better – ‘specifically, their ass is going to get so fat it’ll need a government health warning’ – spoke too soon. Nurse, does this really sound like an official disease report to you?”

“I’m not as experienced as you, Doctor,” Astra said, straining not to smirk as she watched Ami rising slowing in her chair, as though someone was steadily inflating a cushion underneath her – which wasn’t too far from the truth, really. “But it all sounds quite sensible to me.”

“Oh really now?” Dr. Mizuno sounded less and less convinced of the woman’s poker face by the second, but she continued on. “Third symptom then. At least one isn’t crude – it’s just insulting. ‘Next, the victim-‘ Victim? They could at least have said patient… ‘Next, the victim will experience a sudden shift in hair colour, switching from whatever their current colouring may be to bright blonde. The change is quick and complete, leaving no trace of the original pigment.’ Of all things, this is maybe the most ridiculous. Hair cells are already grown. In fact, they’re dead. A disease can’t change the colour of dead cells – nothing short of hair dye can!”

“Mmm,” Astra nodded, still trying not to laugh as Ami’s blue waterfall like locks turned a bright platinum blonde in a matter of seconds, the colour sweeping through as though it were dye seeping into a stream. “One should never underestimate the potency of a virus.”

“One shouldn’t underestimate the laws of nature, either! Animating dead cells, what’s next, a zombie apocalypse?”

“Hm. Probably not.” Astra didn’t find zombies particularly interesting. Zombimbos, however…

“Exactly. But here, the final symptom – the most insulting of the lot,” the Doctor leaned back and casually brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder, shifting to try and jostle her coat, which felt oddly tight. She drummed a finger against the offending paragraph. “The final symptom of bimbo flu. Any guesses as to what it is, nurse?”

The red head smiled. “I’m sure you’ll show me in a moment.”

Ami snorted. “Oh I’ll certainly show you.” She leaned up and presented the page to her nurse’s face. “The final symptom is rapid onset of synaptic decay – of, as the report puts it, ‘the bitch gets as dumb as a box stuffed with rocks and hornier than a cage staffed with rhinos. Expect a desire to fuck like the world’s about to end, and an inability to count past three’. Hence ‘bimbo flu’, yes?” The Doctor scowled again. “Do I need to explain to you how ridiculous this part is as well?”

The nurse looked pensive for a moment. “It might help,” she admitted. “Especially if you do a better job here than you did on the last three.”

Oh that was it. That was just it. “And what,” the Doctor asked, her temper already flaring, “was wrong with my explanation of the last three symptoms?”

“Ah, nothing really,” the nurse said, her expression hard to read. “Nothing wrong with the words. It’s just, well, even though you deny they’re possible, they’re still clearly happening to you. It kind of undermines your argument.”

It was not the answer she was expecting. Her jaw hung open for a moment, paused as her genius mind stalled as it searched for a way to answer such an… incredible statement. She was… What? “No,” she finally managed, speaking slowly, as though she were talking to a particularly imaginative child. “If that were true then my hair would be-“

The fingers she’d reached back with to grab her hair came back with blonde locks. She stopped, staring at them in surprise, her brain missing a beat as the world stopped making sense for a moment. That couldn’t be her hair. And yet…

She looked down, just as her jacket gave up the ghost, splitting open with buttons popping off and bouncing over the desk, letting her still-sweater-wrapped chest burst out to greet her with a valley of cleavage beneath her chin that had only been a slight dip that morning. And, shifting in her chair, she could feel her pants straining to keep her contained.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor,” she heard her nurse say as she stared at herself, stunned. “I’m afraid there’s no doubting it. You have bimbo flu.”

In the next instant, Ami had leaped out of her chair – struggling a little as her hips gripped the sides far tighter than she was used to – and crossed the room to stand before the full length body mirror she kept in her office for patients to use. What she saw only confirmed her fears. Her chest and hips had both swollen dramatically in ways she couldn’t begin to fathom, and bright blonde hair hung around her head her head in a style that rather reminded her of Minako. 

“Impossible,” she muttered, taking the view in. Oh, she couldn’t deny it had happened, but there was no way this could be the work of a simple virus. It had to be… It had to be…

She frowned as she felt an odd sensation in her head. The feeling of an obvious answer, staring her in the face, on the tip of her tongue, but drawing further and further away from her every time she reached for it. This was simple. Obvious. There could only be one answer. If this wasn’t the work of a natural cause, then it had to be…

“Are you having trouble?” Her nurse asked, coming to stand next to her in her reflection. “I understand the fourth symptom can come on quite suddenly…”

“No, no,” Ami shook her head. “That’s not…” That wasn’t it, right? That couldn’t be it. She wasn’t losing her intellect, was she? That would be…

She grunted as she felt the slight sting of an oncoming headache and pressed a hand to her forehead. Damnit, why couldn’t she think? The blonde in the mirror looked so confused…

“Now now, relax Doctor,” her Nurse said, hands settling on her shoulders and beginning a gentle massage. “We already know that stress just makes the condition worse. You need to stay calm and rational if you’re going to deal with this. If you work yourself up over this, your brains might just go pop all at once, and leave you a simple drooling moron…” She giggled. “And as cute as that might be, it would be rather anticlimactic, so try to do better than that.”

Ami groaned, rubbing at her temples, the sinister air to her assistant’s words sliding right past her. “You’re… You’re right. Thank you.” She took a deep breath, leaning back into the woman’s hands. “Obviously, I was… mistaken… earlier, about this flu…”

“Yes, it was rather stupid of you~” The red head purred, a small smirk dancing on her lips as Ami winced at the word. 

“P... Perhaps. But this is… just a disease, like any other. Symptoms can be alleviated, or even reversed, given the correct treatment… I just… I just… ngh…” Then she winced again, her head throbbing. “Can’t think…”

“Shhhh, shhhh…” The hands massaging her shoulders crept forwards, sliding down over her breasts and stroking them through the cloth that held them. “Don’t stress. Keep trying. Use that great big brain of yours, before it’s all gone~”

“What…” Ami gasped, and her eyes fluttered as she looked down at the hands on her chest. “What are you…?”

“Focus, dear…” Astra giggled, giving the genius’s nipples a tweak. “I’m just helping you relax. You need to concentrate on curing your bimbo flu before you turn into a dumb little ditz, remember?”

The Doctor couldn’t think of a way to refute her. Granted, she was finding it rather hard to think in general. “I… Oh…” She bit her lip as the pleasure continued to build, her breath growing hot and heavy. “Thank you. Yes, I… I need to focus…”

“Mhm.” The nurse gave those tits another squeeze, before dipping her hands down to grab the bottom of Ami’s sweater and shirt, pulling them up and out of the way to reveal a desperately straining bra. “Here, let me take care of that,” she said, unclipping the garment and letting those bountiful breasts bounce free. “You keep working on a cure to stop yourself getting dumber than Usagi…”

Ami’s breath seized hard at that idea, a shudder running through her entire body. Oh, she loved her friend dearly, and respected her love, compassion and wisdom like no other… But the girl had difficulty naming the order of the planets without a cheat sheet, and she was a sailor senshi!

“Oh, that scared you, didn’t it Doctor?” Astra managed to keep herself from giggling, just barely, as her fingers danced over bare skin and circled around a pair of very erect nipples. “Being so dumb that even Usagi is smarter than you? Dear oh dear…” She gave those nipples a sweet pinch. “Then you’d better work quickly on a cure. I bet your brains are leaking out of your ears even as we speak…”

The Doctor’s head was spinning, but she certainly got her nurse’s point. She had to work quickly, though calmly. Thank goodness she had such a capable assistant. She swallowed another moan, her body soaking in lusty heat as her breasts were massaged by expert hands, and tried to focus her mind. Information… Information… She needed to know more. What had the file said? She… She couldn’t quite recall…

“Nurse…” She breathed, her head rolling as she tried to steady her breath despite the pleasure. “Can you get me… the report…?”

“Of course, Doctor…” Astra smiled and stepped away, her grin growing wider as she heard Ami mewl in disappointment as her hands left their station on her body. She took her time, languidly strutting across the room to pick up the report, letting the good Doctor get a good long look at herself in the mirror, blonde, tits out and panting in heat. By the time she returned, she found the woman desperately kneading her chest, trying to regain the focus she felt Astra had given her. It didn’t seem to be working very well. “This one, Doctor?”

She held the report out, and after a moment Ami managed to regain enough control of herself to wrest her hands from her breasts. Taking it, she began to read as she felt Astra settle in behind her, one hand once again slowly stroking her tits…

And then her eyes widened as she felt the other one slide into the front of her pants. “Wh-Wha-?”

“Shhh. Focus, Doctor.” Fingers began to circle a very sensitive clit. “I’ll keep you relaxed – you just keep trying to save your brains, hm?”

… R-right. Yes. That… made sense? Ami nodded and tried to focus her eyes back on the paper she held in front of her, quickly trying to flip through the pages. People at Risk. Symptoms. Sourc-Oh!

“Focus, Doctor…” Astra reminded her as her body shook, the pleasure of a pair of fingers sliding inside her making her quake in her sensible shoes. “If you take much longer your brains are going to go pop, I’ll tell you that now.”

Yes! She had to focus! She needed to beat this. Desperately trying to ignore the fingers inside her, or the hand squeezing her tits, Ami tried to pull herself together, returning her attention to the paper. Sources… Sources! The Source of the flu, maybe knowing that would help! Slowly, her eyes rolled down the paper to read what it could tell her – and then she winced. Unknown. They didn’t know. Fat lot of help that wa-aahh…ahhh…

“Not long now, Mercury,” her nurse was saying as she slid another finger in. “Not long now until you’re on equal footing with a box of rocks. You don’t want that to happen, do you? Then you’d better keep going~”

Go… Go… Yes, she had to… keep going. What else was in this report? Her gaze scanned it over even as the rest of her body quivered and shuddered and melted in Astra’s grasp. Past sources… Tr… Treat… Treatment! Yes! There was a treatment!

A measure of strength returned to her limbs, and the doctor eagerly flipped the page. There, written in big print, was a lengthy paragraph about the treatment of the disease! It wasn’t just some unknown thing, there was already a way to deal with the symptoms! Desperately, she began to take in the information.

But there was a problem.

Her brow furrowed. Her lips moved silently, and then with a touch of volume. “To… treat… bi-bimbo… flu…” She muttered, her expression one of intense concentration. “One must si- simp… shimp…” Her wrinkles deepened. No, no good. She couldn’t make heads or tails of this… this jargon! She skipped to the next sentence. “D… d… d e s p i t e…. Um…” Her frown grew deeper still. Why… Why couldn’t she read this?

“Oh dear,” Astra was by her ear again, still stroking and massaging the tension out of the Doctor’s body. “Are you having trouble, Ami?”

“This… This section…” The blonde whined, nodding to the report with the last vestiges of her control. “I can’t… I can’t read…”

“Ah. Oh no. How terrible.” Astra’s voice didn’t waver or dip, still speaking in smooth, commanding softness. “You’ve gotten so dumb that you can’t remember how to read. How will you ever cure yourself now~?”

The very idea nearly made Ami scream. Just the thought that she’d already lost so much of her intelligence that she’d become illiterate. That couldn’t be true, it couldn’t! But… She couldn’t read the text in front of her… And she was sure she’d been able to do so before…

“Well, not to worry. That’s why I’m here to help. Would you like me to read it for you?” The nurse nuzzled up against Ami’s ear. “All you have to do is ask~”

“P… Please…” The Doctor’s breath was back to hot and heavy, no hope of controlling it now. She could see herself in the mirror, hands on her breasts, a hand between her legs, panting like a whore in heat. The respectable woman she’d been not ten minutes ago was nowhere to be seen. It was taking all of her self-control to not fuck herself even harder. “I… I need you to… read…”

“Very well. Let me see. Ah yes, Treatment. Listen closely~” The nurse cleared her throat, and gave Ami another pinch for luck. “To treat bimbo flu, one must simply be patient and restrained. Despite the severity of its symptoms, it is a passing sickness that will burn itself out after a few hours, restoring the patient back to full health, looks, and intelligence.”

There was a pause as Ami’s rather goopy brains deciphered that. Some of the bigger words were a struggle, but she persevered. She could do this; she was a genius! She had to! And eventually, she did. “So… I’ll be fine? It’s just temp… temp… for a little while?”

“It seems so.” Astra’s tone was smug, even taunting, but Ami was well past noticing that now. “Don’t you feel silly, then? If only you’d read the full- Ohoho~ Well aren’t you eager?”

Indeed, the good Doctor was barely listening. Having learned that she didn’t need to fear losing her intelligence, her self-control completely evaporated. She dropped the folder, her hand shooting down into her pants and grabbing Astra’s, pushing her deeper, while her other hand returned to mashing her tits, harder than ever as she threw her head back, panting a moaning, desperate for wanton release.

“There’s a good girl- Oh! Well, would you look at that.” Despite Ami dropping it, the folder remained, hovering before the pair’s eyes. By this point the blonde was oblivious to the significance of this, but something about Astra’s tone drew her attention, even as she continued to drive herself deeper into self-pleasure. “I missed a bit at the end. I’d best read you the rest, hm?”

The nurse leaned in closer, her breath tickling the Doctor’s ear. “The effects of bimbo flu are completely temporary, except in one circumstance,” she all but whispered. “If the patient drives themselves to climax, as they inevitably do, all symptoms will become completely permanent, and total loss of intelligence becomes inevitable.”

The gummed-up gears in Ami’s head struggled to turn. The words were all so big and complicated… It was hard to understand. It was hard to think. But somewhere, deep inside, there was a voice that was screaming at her to listen, to try to comprehend. And then, with a startling clarity, she suddenly did.

“W-wait…”

“So let’s see how that goes, shall we?” Astra asked – and then simultaneously thrust her and Ami’s fingers into the Doctor’s snatch, while her thumb mashed her clit, and her other hand squeezed boob so tight you’d think milk would come out…

And Ami came with a thunderous cry, juices drenching her panties and pants as her head rolled back, mouth open in a joyous scream… And she felt, rather than heard, a little ‘pop’ inside her head. The distant voice went silent.

Then, in the aftermath, she stood there, swaying slightly, her mouth hanging open, her tongue lolling. Her arms went limp, one settling slowly at her side, the other still stuck in her pants.

“Oh dear,” Astra giggled, her nurse uniform shimmering and fading out, replaced with a dark evening dress and a pointy black hat. “Looks like you did become a simple drooling moron after all. How unfortunate.” She didn’t sound all that put out by it as she withdrew her hands, wiping them on the former Doctor’s white jacket. “So much for 300 IQ, hm? I doubt you could even count that high now.”

Ami swayed for a moment longer, and then seemed to reboot. But whatever operating system she’d been using before, this was clearly a much simpler system. “Mmmm, that was, like, super fun~” She giggled, stroking her body as if touching it for the first time. Her head was totally clear – and totally empty. “Can we do it again?”

Astra just smiled. “Maybe later. For now… I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

Ami’s eyes widened. “Oh no! Like, what is it?”

The fraudulent nurse took on a mock sombre expression and put a hand on Ami’s shoulder. “I’m afraid you can’t be a doctor anymore.”

The blonde’s jaw dropped. “What? No way, that’s totally lame! I’m like, a super smarty, y’know? I’m defo the best doctor around!”

Astra could barely stop herself from laughing at the declaration – especially since Ami hadn’t felt any need to pull her top back down. “That’s true,” she lied, trying to keep a serious voice, despite really not needing to anymore. “But a bigger problem has come up. There’s been an outbreak of Bimbo Flu.”

Ami blinked, and then pouted. Slowly, she began twirling a lock of blonde hair around her fingers as she tried to think. She could have sworn she knew that name… Nope! Nothing came to mind. “Oh, that sounds super bad!”

“It super is.” Astra nodded. Must not laugh, must not laugh. “And we need special women – women like you – to deal with it.”

This, she could tell, had the blonde ditz’s attention. “Oh, awesome! I’m, like, super special! Just tell me what I gotta do and I’ll help!”

Sometimes it was just too easy. “Well, Ami, bimbo flu turns people into bimbos – and bimbos need to fuck.” It was hard saying this with a straight face, but the idiot was hanging on every word. “They are very, very horny, Ami. So we need special bimbo nurses to satisfy their needs – and, well, anyone who wants to make use of them in the meantime, really.”

“O. M. G!” The blonde cried, so excited she was practically vibrating. “I can so do that! I’m great at fucking! I’m, like, made to fuck! I’ll totally do it! I’ll super be your bimbo nurse!”

Astra smiled – and it was a vicious, mocking smile, but the former genius couldn’t have hoped to tell the difference anyway. “Wonderful. Welcome aboard, Ami.” And she reached out with her staff and tapped the girl on the head.

There was a quick, magical puff of smoke, and when it cleared Ami’s clothes – her jacket and sweater and pants, the last traces of her former self – were gone. In their place was a slutty and tight latex nurses uniform, a white short skirt wrapped around her hips, a white apron squeezed over her tits, and a white cap with a pink cross on it, balanced precariously on a thick head of blonde hair.

And of course, pink swirls in her eyes, as Astra made sure that Ami’s oath to be her bimbo nurse was just as permanent an arrangement as the woman’s new lack of brain power.

“Perfect.” The witch nodded, and then gestured with her staff to open a new portal to her home. “Come this way then, Ami. It’s time you saw your first patient.”

“I totally can’t wait, Mistress!” Practically skipping, the former doctor, now full-time bimbo nurse, hurried through the portal behind her. And then, as the portal began to close, a few words echoed from the other side in the empty office.

“OMG, Usagi, is that you?”

“Ohh, Ami, you’re like, super hot now~”

A gasp. “Oh! You’re a bimbo!”

“Yeah! Do you like it?”

“Duh! That means I gotta fuck you now~”

“It does? … Well okay!”

And then portal closed, and the only sign of its passing were the fading echoes of some very carnal sounds, as two old friends reintroduced themselves in the most intimate of ways…

And Astra set her sights on her next target.


End file.
